


RRA : Su'Karuudo (fr)

by Menelor



Series: RRA Kodryma [1]
Category: Ragaki Runeland
Genre: Contest Entry, Gen, Poetic, Prose Poem, RRA by evilitachi (DA), Ragaki Runeland by evilitachi (DA)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menelor/pseuds/Menelor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mon entrée pour le Kodryma <a href="http://ragaki-runeland.deviantart.com/art/Up-for-Adoption-Conditions-440040083">Su'Karuudo</a>.<br/>Un peu poétique, un peu mélancolique...</p>
            </blockquote>





	RRA : Su'Karuudo (fr)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [RRA : Su'Karuudo (en)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456768) by [Menelor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menelor/pseuds/Menelor)



> Mon entrée sur DA : http://menelor.deviantart.com/art/RRA-Su-Karuudo-447099573

# Su’Karuudo – Writing Contest

  
<http://ragaki-runeland.deviantart.com/art/Up-for-Adoption-Conditions-440040083>

* * *

_Un jeune Kodryma regardait par la fenêtre. Par ce temps nuageux et humide, il attendait la pluie._

_Un jeune Kodryma patientait à la fenêtre. Par ce temps sombre et lumineux, il voulait l’arc-en-ciel._

_Un jeune Kodryma était assis à la fenêtre. Par ce temps radieux, il souhaitait l’orage._

_Un jeune Kodryma souriait à la fenêtre. Par ce temps froid et mouillé, il observait l’eau couler._

* * *

 Su’Karuudo aimait la pluie. C’est ce qu’il aimait par-dessus tout. Il aimait être à la fenêtre à regarder l’eau tomber, entendre ses petits _plock_ résonner près de ses oreilles, imaginer une symphonie à partir de la pluie et s’inventer un monde fait de magie.

Il aimait être au calme, admirer le monde avec des yeux nouveaux et découvrir les merveilles que recelait cet univers.

Su’Karuudo aimait le silence. C’est qu’il appréciait de temps en temps. Il aimait contempler son environnement dans un silence tenu, percevoir le monde à travers ses petits bruits et gazouillis, envisager une mélodie à partir de rien et croire aux miracles dans un silence ébahi.

Il aimait lire, s’exalter devant des œuvres d’art et rire avec allégresse des enchantements de la vie.

Su’Karuudo aimait la journée. C’est ce qu’il affectionnait par rapport à la nuit. Il aimait voir les gens vivre leur vie, les écouter parler plutôt d’intervenir, se représenter une chanson pour définir qui ils sont et bâtir dans sa tête une grande maison.

Il aimait la pluie, il appréciait le silence, il affectionnait la journée mais il abhorrait la violence.

Su’Karuudo n’aimait guère se battre. C’est ce qu’il détestait par-dessus tout. Il n’aimait pas regarder les gens se quereller, entendre leurs cris résonner près de ses oreilles. Il détestait devoir choisir entre mots et gestes, définir une vie à partir d’une veste.

Il haïssait la guerre, les morts qu’elle apportait et le malheur qu’elle engendrait.

Su’Karuudo n’aimait point les disputes. C’est ce qu’il exécrait. Il n’aimait pas contempler ses proches s’échanger des mots avec véhémence, percevoir leurs vociférations malgré la distance. Il détestait choisir entre untel ou untel, cauchemarder la nuit à cause d’une querelle.

Il haïssait le feu, la destruction qu’il pouvait faire et les dégâts qu’il laissait derrière.

Su’Karuudo n’aimait pas la souffrance. C’est ce qui le répugnait. Il n’aimait pas voir les personnes souffrir d’une quelconque manière, les écouter agoniser. Il détestait devoir choisir entre combattre pour se protéger ou combattre pour survivre, et ne rêver que pour se voir vivre.

Il détestait la guerre, exécrait les disputes, la souffrance le répugnait mais il aimait la vie.

Su’Karuudo aimait la vie plus que tout. Il aimait vivre et voir le monde autour de lui vivre. Il appréciait de voir les gens autour de lui être heureux. Il affectionnait d’être en compagnie de ses amis et sa famille. Il adorait contempler le monde se remplir de belles choses. Il chérissait la vie qu’on lui avait donnée. Il idolâtrait la perfection du monde et s’émerveillait de voir fleurir et naître dans de sombres endroits.

Il aimait tout simplement.

_Mots : 500._

**Author's Note:**

> Si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à mettre en favoris :  
> [Mon entrée sur DA](http://menelor.deviantart.com/art/RRA-Su-Karuudo-447099573) et [Su'Karuudo](http://ragaki-runeland.deviantart.com/art/Up-for-Adoption-Conditions-440040083).


End file.
